


Breaking Rules

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, Love getting on Nat's nerves, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha had to teach you some seduction, but since she felt you were shrugging off the lesson, she told you to try seducing Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Rules

Why did you have to learn this? You had no reason to learn seduction, it wasn't your thing. Apparently Fury thought you needed it so obviously it had to be done.

You sat with Natasha, her trying to teach you the beginning of trying to seduce. Since you had to do this, you might as well have fun.

"Alright, first off, you need to keep eye contact. That is one of the most important things you can learn."

"Eye contact, got it."

"Secondly, keep your body open. Don't cross your arms over your chest like a shield. That shield will make it seem like you are guarding everything about you so they can't get in."

"Alright, next?"

"Smile often at the person, but don't smile like a maniac with all teeth." You nodded but could tell she was getting slightly irked at how easy you shrugged off her lesson.

"Compliment them, they're more insecure than how you seem to be and need that boost. Just don't go overboard so they seem real."

"K, anything else?"

"Last thing, be confident. Don't let them see you insecure since most men find that slightly unattractive."

"Okie dokie, got it. Can I go now?"

She sighed with aggravation, "No, I want to see what you can do since you seem to already know what you're doing." Widow nodded over to Clint, "Use him."

You smiled and sauntered over to him, mumbling, "Act like everything I'm going is working. She's trying to teach me to seduce."

Barton hid his smile, playing along as you sat down.

"Hey Hawk," you said, looking down at the floor shyly.

"Hey, how's it going?" He smiled, doing his part.

"I'm alright." You crossed your arms over your chest, still not looking at him. Clint touched your arm with a rough finger, running it up and down which made you shiver.

"Any new missions?" You didn't smile when you asked, keeping a straight face the best to your ability.

"Nothing yet, thankfully. Your skin is so soft." He went to touch your cheek. 

If only you could see Natasha's face. "Thanks. Yeah it is." It took all you could not to laugh at this. You were able to break every rule she gave you.

"I'm gonna head to bed, you know where to find me if you want some company," Clint told you, kissing the corner of your mouth.

You walked back over to the redhead, "You mean like that?"

"Yep, just like that," her brow furrowed and she walked off, mumbling about men and their types of women.


End file.
